


Third Time Lucky

by hergerbabe



Series: Third Time Lucky [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Disability, Future Fic, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergerbabe/pseuds/hergerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex wakes up, everything's changed</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third Time Lucky

Sequel/Series: it might get written that way  
Pairing: Clark/Lex  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: slightly AU, h/c  
Archive: list archive  
Notes: this is set three years in the future  
Disclaimer: not mine, damn it  
Summary: Lex wakes up, and things have changed

Lex groaned, trying to open strangely heavy eyelids. His eyes were gritty and sore, his mouth was dry and his tongue felt swollen.

“Lex? Oh my God!”

Clark? Lex tried to remember what had happened, and why he felt so awful. Struggling still to open his eyes, he grunted, unable to speak.

“Shh, Lex, wait.” A warm, damp cloth gently wiped his eyes and he was at last able to open them, staring up in confusion at Clark’s shell shocked and concerned expression. Lex tried to swallow, but his mouth was too dry, tongue too thick and heavy.

“Are you thirsty?” Clark asked quietly. Lex was able to manage a brief, stiff nod. Something wasn’t quite right, but he felt too out of it to be able to put a finger on it. Clark smiled gently and disappeared from view.

Suddenly, unaccountably terrified, Lex whimpered and Clark’s face appeared above him again, a worried frown on his face.

“It’s okay, Lex, I’m not leaving the room and I’ll be right back.”

Lex blinked and managed to nod again. Taking a deep hitching breath, he tried to get his brain to work. Why couldn’t he think?

“Lex, take it easy, please.”

Lex huffed in frustration, rolling his eyes to the side to try and see where Clark was.

“I’m right here.” Clark appeared in his field of vision again and sat down next to him. “Sorry, you’re only allowed ice chips.”

Lex didn’t care, he needed moisture, and grunted his consent. Clark gently placed a small piece of ice against his lips and rubbed it slowly until he was able to part them. A tiny, cold trickle of water dripped into his mouth.

Clark fed him another piece and then another, until he was actually able to swallow and he could feel his tongue properly.

“Clark,” he croaked hoarsely.

“Don’t try to talk yet, Lex, just take it slow,” Clark reached out and gently stroked his face.

Lex swallowed again and tried to clear his throat, “Wha?” he managed to ask.

Clark’s eyes filmed over with tears suddenly and he looked away, “You, uh, you were in a crash, Lex, you’ve been in a coma.”

Lex took a couple of deep breaths and licked his lips, trying to focus, but he was just so tired, and his eyelids were too heavy…

@>*~

“Clark?” Lex mumbled, peeling his eyelids back with difficulty.

“I’m here, Lex.”

Lex sighed with relief when Clark leaned over him. “Water?” he asked hopefully. Clark smiled widely and nodded. He disappeared briefly again, which still made Lex feel agitated, so he tried to move his head. He was more successful this time and caught a glimpse of Clark moving across the room.

Again, Lex felt like there was something not quite right, but he still couldn’t quite get rid of the fuzziness in his head. Clark sat on the edge of the bed and gently lifted his head. Lex grimaced a little at the stiff soreness in his neck, but was far too grateful for the cool water Clark was carefully feeding him to care.

He cleared his throat. “Thanks,” he whispered, frowning a little at how gritty and unused his voice sounded, how he had to force the words out. Just how long had he been in this coma? “Clark?”

“Lex, try not to talk too much yet, the doctor’s coming by later, you should save your voice,” Clark looked down at him. Lex shook his head a little.

“How… how long?” he croaked.

Clark looked away again and slipped off the bed, onto the chair next to it. “Th, uh, three years,” he whispered.

Three years? Oh dear God! Lex shut his eyes, suddenly feeling exhausted again. Well, at least he knew what it was that was bothering him now, Clark looked different, older… well, obviously he *was* older, oh God. Three years older.

“You’re eighteen,” he whispered, sliding into unconsciousness.

@>*~

When Lex woke, it was dark. He felt less awful, still bad, but the difference was noticeable. His brain actually felt like it was functioning and when he tried to move his head, it was easier.

Over in the corner, Clark was slumped over a table, a small light revealing a large textbook under his head. Lex smiled; three years, and yet there was Clark, watching over him, his own guardian angel.

“Clark?” His voice was less croaky, and his throat didn’t feel quite so constricted. Clark’s head snapped up, eyes meeting his immediately. The wide smile made Lex feel a little less guilty for waking him.

“Lex, hey.” He got up and crossed the room, sitting down next to the bed. Lex lifted his hand slightly and Clark took it. “You've been asleep a day and a half, how are you feeling?” he asked.

“Like death warmed up,” Lex whispered. Obviously the wrong thing to say, Clark paled and looked way, eyes brimming suddenly. “Clark?”

“Sorry,” Clark sniffed and visibly gathered himself “It’s just, it was touch and go at the beginning.” He looked back at Lex.

“Three years, Clark,” Lex said hoarsely, “And you’re still here.”

“Of course I am, Lex,” Clark looked immeasurably sad, “You’re my b... best friend.”

Lex managed to squeeze his friend’s hand, “Thank you, Clark.” Clark smiled again and Lex felt better. He had so many questions, but he was so tired still, and he didn’t know where to start. “My father?” he asked quietly.

Clark’s face darkened, eyes blazing angrily, “He’s, uh, he’s out of the country. They told him you’d woken, but…”

Lex laughed bitterly, “Nothing’s changed there then.”

Clark sighed, “I’m sorry, Lex.”

“It’s okay, you’re here,” Lex smiled softly.

“Always,” Clark replied with a gentle squeeze of his hand.

Lex closed his eyes again. “You should go and sleep,” he whispered.

“I’m fine here,” Clark said quietly, “I need to study anyway.”

Lex nodded, he didn’t have the strength to argue. Still holding Clark’s hand, he drifted off.

@>*~

Somebody jostled his bed, and Lex woke with a start. Opening his eyes, he caught sight of a nurse bustling around him.

“Ah, Mister Luthor,” she smiled at him, “It’s good to see you awake.”

“Clark?” he asked.

“Clark has a class this morning, dear, but he’s always here for lunch,” she replied, “You’re a very lucky man,” she winked at him.

“Yes,” Lex agreed, slightly confused. “Always?” he asked.

“I don’t think Clark has missed a day since you’ve been here, Mister Luthor,” she smiled again, then frowned, “Unlike that so called father of yours.”

Lex blinked in surprise, then couldn’t help a smile. “Hmm,” he agreed.

The nurse adjusted his pillows and rearranged his blankets efficiently. “Now then, Doctor Wilson will be in later to talk to you and we might be able to start you on some food, how does that sound?”

“Fine, thank you,” Lex said quietly. She nodded and left the room. Lex looked down at himself and grimaced. Even under the blankets, he could see how thin he was. Trying to sit up, he realised one arm was full of tubes and he stared up at the drips and various machines he was attached to.

With a grunt of frustration, Lex flopped back on the bed. Focussing on his body, Lex experimented, trying to see just how weak he was. He could move his head and arms, could twist his torso with difficulty. But he couldn’t seem to move his legs. In fact, he realised with slight panic, he couldn’t feel his legs.

The door opened and he looked up, eyes wide with rapidly growing fear. Clark came in and grinned at him. “Hi, Lex,” he paused and frowned, “Lex, what’s wrong?”

“I can’t feel my legs, Clark,” Lex whispered.

Clark’s face fell and he hurried over to the bed, sitting on the edge and taking Lex’s hand. “Lex, I…”

“Why can’t I feel my legs, Clark?” Lex couldn’t help the mounting panic.

Clark gently stroked his scalp, soothing him immeasurably, “The doctors said there was some damage to your spinal cord.”

Lex felt sick and closed his eyes. “Permanent?” he asked. He opened his eyes again when Clark didn’t answer, “Clark?”

Clark sighed and nodded. “I’m sorry, Lex.”

Lex laughed a little hysterically. “Oh God,” he groaned. Anger, fear and helplessness battled for dominance and he squeezed his eyes shut, trying not to cry.

“Lex, it’s going to be okay,” Clark whispered.

Lex’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Clark. “Really?” he snapped.

“Yes,” Clark said firmly, staring back unflinchingly.

Lex sighed and squeezed his friend’s hand, “If you say so.”

“I do,” Clark stroked his scalp again, “I know you, you’re strong.”

“I don’t feel very strong right now, Clark,” Lex whispered.

“I know,” Clark sighed, “But, I’ll always be here. I’ll be strong for you, when you can’t be.”

Lex smiled a little, “You’ve already done so much, Clark. Every day? What did your parents say?”

Clark shrugged, “After the first few months, they gave up trying to stop me. As long as I went to school and did my chores, they didn’t object much.”

“Oh Clark,” Lex shook his head, a little overwhelmed. “Three years?”

“If it had been fifteen, I’d still be here, Lex,” Clark said firmly.

Lex blinked at him. “You really would, wouldn’t you?” he whispered in awe.

“Of course I would, Lex, I…” he stopped, glancing away briefly, “You’re my best friend, Lex, I care about you.”

Lex closed his eyes, tears threatening him again, “I care about you too, Clark, thank you.”

Clark squeezed his hand again and slid off the bed onto the chair. Lex gathered himself, taking a deep breath before he opened his eyes again.

“So, what was your class this morning?”

“Oh, um, communications. I’m taking media studies and journalism at Met. U.,” Clark explained.

Lex smiled ruefully, “College man, huh? Damn, I’ve missed three years of your life, Clark.”

Clark smiled, “You didn’t miss much, Lex, I spent a great deal of it here.”

“Oh, Clark.” Unaccountably, Lex suddenly felt guilty, “Clark, you shouldn’t have wasted your time.”

“Don’t say that!” Clark frowned at him, “It wasn’t a waste of time, it was *my* choice and I’ve never regretted it.”

Lex sucked in a breath at Clark’s vehement reply, “Clark, it’s not much of a life, and I wouldn’t have known any different.”

“But *I* would and I wanted to be here,” Clark looked hurt.

“I’m sorry, Clark, I didn’t mean to sound ungrateful. I’m just not used to anyone caring about me *that* much,” Lex whispered, feeling overwhelmed again.

“Well, get used to it,” Clark replied gruffly. “And anyway, Chloe, Pete and Lana come round all the time, Mom and Dad too.”

“Good, I’m glad you still have your friends and family to rely on.” Lex didn’t feel quite so guilty, and if he was honest, he was too selfish not to be glad that Clark had been there the whole time. “How are your parents coping with you being away?” he asked quietly.

“They’re fine actually, the farm’s doing good,” Clark smiled. Standing up, he pulled back the covers. Lex frowned in confusion.

“Uh, Clark, what are you doing?”

Clark flushed, “Oh, sorry, habit. I do your exercises, is that okay?”

Lex blinked, “Uh, sure.” He watched in silence as Clark bent, stretched and massaged his limbs, grunting from the mild discomfort. Clark carefully turned him over and started to massage his back. Lex groaned and closed his eyes, it felt good.

“You do this every day?” he whispered.

“Yeah,” Clark replied, “They wouldn’t let me at first, but when they realised they weren’t getting rid of me, the physio taught me.”

“God, Clark,” Lex sighed, “You, I, God.” He was speechless, completely overwhelmed, yet again, by the dedication of his best friend. All the love he usually kept carefully buried, rushed to the fore and he squeezed his eyes tighter shut, biting down on his tongue to stop himself from blurting it out.

Clark gently turned him onto his back again and he opened his eyes, smiling up at his friend. “Thank you, Clark,” he whispered. Clark smiled and sat back down. He pulled some sandwiches from his backpack and started to eat.

“Mom and Dad are up tomorrow, is it okay if they come round?” Clark asked between mouthfuls.

“Of course,” Lex nodded.

The door opened and the nurse he’d met earlier popped her head in the room. “Hi, Clark, Mister Luthor,” she smiled at them.

“Hey, Cherie, how are you today?” Clark looked round grinning at her.

“Good, thanks, hon,” she replied, “You realise what time it is?”

Clark frowned and looked at his watch. “Shit,” he hurriedly stuffed the remainder of his sandwiches back into his bag, “Sorry, Lex, I have to go.” Getting up, Clark leaned over the bed and kissed his forehead, “I’ll be back by six at the latest.”

Lex blinked in shock, “Uh, okay.”

Clark grinned, “See you later.”

“Yeah.” His friend hurried out and Lex stared at the nurse.

“Lovely boy,” she sighed and winked at him again.

Lex nodded, somewhat stunned. Clark had kissed him. Clark had *kissed* him.

“Are you okay, Mister Luthor?”

“Huh?” Lex focussed on the nurse again, “I, yes, thank you.” He managed to force a smile and she nodded, leaving him alone again.

Clark had kissed him! Kissed him as naturally as if he did it all the time, and the nurse hadn’t even blinked. Lex couldn’t even begin to wrap his head round that.

And he could still feel Clark’s lips against his skin, warm and soft. Oh God. He closed his eyes, reaching up to touch his forehead wonderingly. What was going on?

@>*~

“Mister Luthor?”

Lex started out of his doze, blinking up at the man standing over him.

“I’m Doctor Wilson.” Lex nodded a greeting. “How are you feeling?”

“Not bad, considering,” Lex replied.

“Good, good,” the doctor nodded and picked up the chart at the end of his bed. “Everything’s looking fine.” He put it down again and checked the machines by his bed. “Clark told me he’s spoken to you about your paralysis.”

“Yes,” Lex nodded, “What’s the damage?”

“Well, from what we’ve seen on your MRI’s we believe that you have only lost the use of your legs, your excretory and reproductive systems should function fine,” the doctor glanced at him. “Thing are going to be difficult for a while. It’s going to take hard work to get you back to normal.”

“Normal except for walking,” Lex snorted.

Dr Wilson stared at him for a moment. “Yes,” he replied bluntly, “But you’ll certainly have a lot of support.”

Lex nodded, “Clark.”

“He’s a good boy,” Dr Wilson smiled, “Pretty rare to get such commitment from one so young.”

“Yes,” Lex replied slowly, frowning a little. Commitment? Interesting word to use.

“Well now, we’re going to start weaning you onto solids, and once your weight goes up a little, you can start your physiotherapy.”

“Fine,” Lex sighed wearily.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, just call Nurse Baker if you need anything,” Dr Wilson nodded and left.

Lex closed his eyes again and sighed, great, just great. He couldn’t even begin to imagine what was going to happen to him now. His father was not going to be thrilled having a cripple for a son. Lex felt as though the future that had always been laid out for him was suddenly extremely uncertain.

And he couldn’t really expect Clark to carry on being there for him *all* the time, that wasn’t fair on his best friend. He loved Clark too much to let him waste anymore of his life, whatever Clark said.

Lex tried to resign himself to the thought of spending a lot of time alone.

@>*~

No matter how much he tried, Lex couldn’t seem to take his mind off Clark kissing him. He ended up spending far too long debating whether or not to ask Clark about it when he got back.

Wondered if it would be a good idea, wondered if it was just a habit of Clark’s, albeit a strange one. He wondered what he’d do if it happened again, what he’d do if it didn’t. And honestly, he didn’t want it not to happen again.

If he brought it up, maybe Clark wouldn't do it again. So maybe he shouldn’t bring it up. But then, if he did mention it, he probably wouldn’t find out why Clark did it in the first place, after all Clark would probably get embarrassed about it. Probably. It had been three years, maybe Clark wouldn’t get embarrassed.

It probably didn’t mean anything anyway. Some how that thought made Lex feel really depressed. But why did he get the feeling he was missing something? Or that he’d forgotten something important?

After all, he still couldn’t remember anything in the weeks leading to the crash, let alone the crash itself. With that thought in mind, Lex reached over and grabbed the phone, hoping the number was still the same after three years.

@>*~

Within an hour, Lex was holding a thick file containing newspaper articles, the accident report, police report and medical files.

His mood grew a little more sour with each page. And he couldn’t decide whether he was more angry or hurt.

@>*~

The door opened. “Hi, Lex.”

Lex didn’t look up, didn’t open his eyes as he held the file in a white knuckled grip.

“Lex?” Clark sounded uncertain.

“So, when were you going to tell me you were in the car with me?” Lex asked, coldly polite.

“Oh shit,” Clark sighed. Lex heard him move further into the room to sit beside the bed.

“Indeed,” Lex still kept his eyes closed, knowing that Clark’s expression would most likely disarm him. “Did you think I wouldn’t find out?”

“Of course not, Lex, I was going to tell you…” Clark paused, “I just… I didn’t know how.”

“Didn’t know how to tell me it was your fault?” Lex snapped his eyes open in time to see Clark flinch.

“I…” Clark licked his lips nervously.

“I read the accident investigation Clark, and the police report, you were driving.”

Lex clenched his jaw. It wasn’t that he blamed Clark for his situation, it had been an accident. But the fact that Clark hadn’t said anything, and more than that, the fact that Clark had stayed by his side through guilt had hit him hard. Heart clenchingly, painfully hard. And he hit back.

“So, why are you here?” he asked, “I’m awake, well on my way back to health. I’d say your debt of guilt had been paid, don’t you think?”

“What?” Clark stared at him horrified, “How can you think that?”

“What other reason is there?” Lex asked quietly.

“You’re my best friend, you nearly died, Jesus!” Clark’s face crumbled and Lex had to steel himself so he didn’t break.

“Really? Simple friendship kept you at my side for three years,” Lex laughed bitterly, “Highly unlikely, Clark, even for you.”

“No, not simple friendship,” Clark whispered, staring sorrowfully at him.

Lex stared back, “So you weren’t guilt tripping or being super-friend. What was it then?”

“Of course I felt guilty, and of course you’re my friend, Lex,” Clark frowned, his voice rising slightly, “But…”

“But what?” Lex gritted out, “Why the fuck do you care?”

“Because I fucking love you!” Clark shouted suddenly. Lex blinked, all the fight and anger rushing out of him, and he collapsed back against the pillows. “I love you, you idiot,” Clark whispered, leaning forward to take his hand.

Tears pricked Lex’s eyes and he squeezed them shut as the words brought back a sudden flash of memory.

“Oh God,” he gasped, “It was *my* fault.”

“No, Lex,” Clark started to protest.

“No, don’t Clark, it was my fault,” Lex couldn’t fight the tears any longer, “I’m so sorry, Clark.”

Clark got up and slid onto the bed behind him, pulling him back against his chest and wrapping strong arms gently round him. “Lex, please, it’s nobodies’ fault,” he whispered.

“But I…”

“No, Lex, it takes two to argue,” Clark said insistently.

“God, Clark,” Lex tried to calm himself so he could breathe, “I’d never have forgiven myself if you’d been hurt.”

“Lex, don’t you remember? I can’t get hurt,” Clark said quietly.

Lex opened his eyes and tilted his head back to stare up at his friend. Now he’d remembered the crash, he was starting to remember what had happened in the weeks before.

Clark’s hesitant admission of his feelings, their first kiss, his steadfast refusal to do any more than kiss, which was what had caused the argument in the first place. And Clark’s secret.

“Oh God, yes, I remember,” Lex breathed, “I can’t believe I could have forgotten. Why didn’t you say anything, Clark?”

“I wasn’t sure… I mean you didn’t remember, I didn’t know whether I should,” Clark said uncertainly.

“Can you forgive me?” Lex whispered.

“There’s nothing to forgive, Lex,” Clark hugged him gently.

“Clark?” Lex took a deep breath, “You know I love you? I did tell you that, didn’t I?”

Clark’s eyes shone suddenly and he nodded, “Yeah, yeah, I know, you did.” He buried his face against Lex’s neck, and Lex felt the hot trickle of tears on his skin.

“Clark?” he whispered worriedly.

“It’s okay, Lex, I’m happy,” Clark pressed a gentle kiss to his neck. “I’ve been waiting three years to hear you say that again.”

“Oh Clark,” Lex reached up to gently stroke soft hair, “Thank you for waiting.”

“I’d have waited forever, Lex.”

Lex twisted his head back further and urged Clark down until their lips met gently, clinging softly together, filling him with warmth. A throat clearing interrupted them and Lex sighed, turning back round to see who’d disturbed them. He felt Clark stiffen, arms tightening protectively round him and hid a smile.

“Hello, Dad. I thought you were abroad,” he said quietly.

“I was,” Lionel Luthor replied.

“Don’t tell me, news is going to break that I’m awake, so you thought it would look bad if you weren’t here,” Lex guessed cynically.

“Not quite, Lex, although that kind of PR would have been a problem,” Lionel smirked. “Still here I see, Clark.”

“Of course,” Clark said quietly, “Lex needs his loved ones with him.”

Lionel’s eyes narrowed, “Billion dollar companies don’t run themselves, boy.”

“No, of course not, never mind that you have hundreds of competent assistants who you could delegate to.”

Lex got the feeling he was seeing an old, much repeated argument and he patted Clark’s arm. “Did you want something, Dad? Because, Clark and I were catching up,” Lex asked.

“So I saw,” Lionel sneered. Lex raised an eyebrow. “I wanted to talk to you about your future.”

“You mean I have one?” Lex asked sarcastically.

“Your physical weakness is a problem,” Lionel started.

“Of course it is,” Lex snorted, “Cripples can’t run billion dollar companies.” Lex felt Clark’s grip tighten briefly and was grateful his best friend was there for him.

“I didn’t bring you up to indulge in self-pity, Lex,” Lionel frowned.

“That wasn’t self-pity, Dad,” Lex said mildly, “Just statement of fact.”

“Maybe. But I’m sure we could use your paralysis to our advantage,” Lionel looked thoughtful.

Lex couldn’t help smiling. How typical of his father. Not even waking from a three year coma, after almost dying could elicit emotion from the man who’d sired him.

“Your advantage you mean,” he shook his head. “Don’t you think this could at least wait until I’m out of hospital?”

“Procrastination doesn’t build business, Lex,” Lionel raised an eyebrow.

“Oh spare me, Dad, I’m not in the mood,” Lex sighed and closed his eyes, feeling suddenly very weary. Three years had only served to make his father even more distant and cold.

“I think you should leave, Mister Luthor,” Clark said quietly.

“I think you should remember your place, boy,” Lionel replied.

Lex opened his eyes and glared at his father, “His place, Father, has been and will continue to be by my side and you will treat him accordingly.”

“I don’t deal with your whores, Lex,” Lionel said deceptively mildly.

Clark stiffened again and Lex bristled. “You will treat him with the respect my significant other deserves,” Lex squeezed Clark’s arm warningly, “And I think you should do what he said.”

“We’ll see,” Lionel said with a frown. Lex stared at his father until, with a curt nod, he left the room.

“I’m sorry, Lex,” Clark whispered.

Lex sighed and dropped his head back onto his shoulder, “No, Clark, I am. How many times have you had to put up with that?”

“Not enough,” Clark replied. Lex frowned and looked up questioningly. “It’s just, that’s the whole point. If he actually visited you as often as he should, we wouldn’t argue. Christ, even Whitney’s been round more than he has.”

“Oh,” Lex nodded his understanding, suppressing his hurt. His father wasn’t worth wasting his emotions on.

“Did you mean it?” Clark asked suddenly.

“Mean what?” Lex blinked.

“About being your significant other?” Clark flushed.

“Of course,” Lex paused, a little uncertain, “I mean, if you want.”

“Oh, I do,” Clark smiled and kissed him gently, “I definitely do.”

Lex closed his eyes and relaxed into Clark’s arms with a happy sigh. “Good," he whispered. He knew that with Clark’s love and support, he could deal with anything the future threw at him, with or without his father.

FIN


End file.
